


Stockholm Syndrome // h.s

by emmalilius



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalilius/pseuds/emmalilius
Summary: Ashley thought she had an absolutely perfect life until she was kidnapped by Harry Styles and found out the truth about everything.* please know I wrote this when I was 12 and it was my very first story. this story moves a bit fast so please know that you are reading at your own risk *





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Unless it says otherwise, all sections and chapters are written in Ashley's POV.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 6:30 and I had to leave for school by 7:30.

Once I was out of bed I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a crop top that had 'Forever Young' written on it.

Walking into the bathroom I set my clothes on the counter and hopped into the shower. After washing my hair and shaving I got out and dried myself off.

"Ashley, you need to hurry up!" My mum yelled from downstairs.

"I'm almost done, mum!" I yelled back.

I quickly dried my hair and changed into my clothes. After putting on a minimal amount of make up, I brush my hair and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mum, morning dad." I said, kissing both of them on the cheek.

I grab the cereal box and pour it into a bowl. After adding milk, I started eating.

"Hurry up, love. You're almost late." My mum said.

"Mum, it's only 7:20. I don't have to be at Allyson's house until 7:30." I told her.

"Yes, and now it's 7:23." She said.

I laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm going. Love you!" I called before closing the front door.

I could hear the faint sound of them saying 'I love you' back and smiled. I got in my car and drove to Allyson's.

When I reached her house I texted her that I was waiting outside. She responded immediately, saying she was walking out the door. I looked up and waved when I saw her.

"Hey, Al." I greeted.

"Hey, Ash." She replied back.

Allyson hopped into the passengers seat and I started the car again, diving us to Middleton High.

**. . .**

_Unknown's POV_

I watched as Ashley's car dove past mine and pulled up into her friend's driveway. I watched as her friend got into the passengers seat of her car. I watched as they drove away.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You think I'm a stalker. Well, I am, but I was just trying to keep her safe. She didn't know that there were people out there who were out to get her and I planned to keep it that way.

And now I bet you're all wondering why I cared so much. Well, I would tell you, but where's the fun in that?


	2. Chapter Two

The bell rang, signaling it was time for the last period of the day. Thankfully it was my free period so I just did all my assignments I had for that day.

Once I had finished my math assignment, I was done with all homework, leaving me twenty minutes to spare. After looking around for something to read, I gave up, deciding to just go home early.

I texted Allyson saying I was going to walk home and that my car keys were in her locker so she could drive to my house after school. She replied back seconds later with a simple ' _okay_ '.

I put my keys in her locker then headed to the front office and signed out. Swinging my bag onto my shoulder, I walked out of the building. It was about a twenty minute walk from my house to school so I'd be home before school was even out.

I had felt like someone was watching me so I kept looking over my shoulder. I bet I looked like a freak.

**. . .**

_Unknown's POV_

I got a text from Allyson saying that Ashley was walking home early. Quickly, I got in my car and drove towards the school. I made it just in time to see Ashley walk out of the building.

I sent Allyson a quick thank you text before getting out of my car. I followed Ashley and hid somewhere every time she looked over her shoulder.

I watched her start unlocking the door to her house when some pervert walked up behind her and started grabbing at her body. My hands balled up into fists and I ran over to the scene.

I grabbed the guy by his shirt collar and pulled him away, backing him up into a corner.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I demanded through clenched teeth.

The man nodded and scurried away, scared. I turned around and looked at Ashley to find her staring at me. My eyes visibly softened as I walked towards her.

Ashley continued to look at me, but before I could reach her she opened the door and ran inside. Chuckling, I ran in after her.

I noticed that no one besides her was home and sighed gratefully.

"Get your ass out here right now before I do something you and I will both regret." I said sternly.

I heard a small whimper coming from the closet so I walked towards it and opened the door. I found Ashley cowering in the corner, tears falling down her cheeks.

Moving towards her, I picked her up bridal style and then pulled a cloth out from my back pocket. I put it up against her nose and I watched as she held her breath.

"Breath." I said.

I watched as she took a small breath and then immediately blacked out.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Allyson's POV_ **

I didn't want to sell out Ashley. Trust me, I really didn't. But he forced me too. He said he would kill everyone I love and everyone that's close to me if I didn't.

**. . .**

**_Ashley's POV_ **

I woke up in a strange room. I was on a bed and someone was laying next to me. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I was being pinned down by someone's arm.

The guy felt me struggling and woke up.

"Good morning, princess." He said. The guy had a deep raspy voice, it was hot.

' _No, Ashley! Don't think like that!_ ' I scolded myself in my mind.

"Hey, I asked you a question."

"W-What?" I asked. I guess I had spaced out and didn't hear him.

"I asked if you were hungry." He said.

"N-no." I said softly. I looked around at my surroundings, trying to find a way out.

"Don't even think about it, love. Even if you do escape I will find you. I will always find you. Understand?"

I nodded my head and looked down at my hands.

"W-What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Styles. Harry Styles." He said smirking.

My head snapped up. I took in his features and gasped. I tried to move away from him but he just pulled me back into his side.

"P-Please let me go." I said, cowering in fear.

"Now, why would I do that? I finally have you. I'm not leaving you now." Harry said.

"Please," I whispered.

"No."

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

She was scared. I didn't want her to be scared, but she was. I was a murderer though, so it kind of made sense that she was scared of me.

Ashley looked down at her hands. I sighed. Taking my hand, I put it under her chin and lifted her head up to look at me.

"You don't have to be so scared of me, love. I'm not going to kill you."

Ashley nodded, so I removed my hand. She instantly looked back down again. I smiled softly and got up from the bed.

"I'm going to make breakfast. And you will eat. I can't have you starve to death. I'll call you down when the food's ready."

I walked over to the door and opened it. Before shutting it I said, "Don't even think about trying to escape," then walked away, closing the door behind me.

**. . .**

**_Nick's POV_ **

I had come home from college to visit when I saw police cars out front and then found my parents inside talking to the police.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking into the room.

My parents smiled sadly at me and motioned for me to take a seat.

"Nick, Ashley has been kidnapped," my dad told me. I looked up at them wide eyed.

"No. No she hasn't, it's probably just a trick. She's going to pop out right now and surprise all of us. It's not true!" I exclaimed.

It couldn't be true. It had to be a mistake. It couldn't be Ashley, it couldn't be the little girl who used to ask me to play Barbies with her. It couldn't be her.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Mom said, putting her hand on my knee in a comforting way.

"I'll be in my room." I mumbled, getting up. I walked out and up the stairs.

I stopped by Ashley's door and opened it. I stood there waiting. Waiting for her to pop out laughing. Waiting for all of this just to be some prank.

But it didn't happen.

My little sister, my Ashley, had been kidnapped. And it was all because of me. All because I couldn't keep a stupid promise to Zach Kyle and now Harry had to protect her.

But did he really have to kidnap her to do it?


	4. Chapter Four

**_Harry's POV_ **

I was standing in front of the stove making eggs and bacon when Ashely walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hello, love." I say, taking two plates and putting eggs and bacon on both of them.

"Hi," she says quietly.

I walk over and set both of the plates down, one in front of her and one in front of me.

Ashley and I had been eating in silence for about five minutes before she asked me something I really didn't want to hear.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

I set my fork down on the plate and put my head in my hands, making a groaning sound.

"Do you _really_ want to know why?" I ask her, hoping she'll say no.

"Yes." Ashley says, leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

Damn, not exactly what I wanted to hear. This probably isn't something she wants to hear either.

"Well, too bad. I'm not ready to tell you yet and I know you're not ready to hear what I have to say."

"But, why? I think I have the right to know why you fucking kidnapped me!" She shouts.

"Shut up." I growl, closing my eyes and breathing in and out slowly. My hands were clenched together in fists.

"No! I have the right to know so just tell me!" Ashley says, not backing down.

"Ashley I swear to god if you don't stop yelling at me right now I'm going to do something you and I will both regret later on. So I suggest you shut the fuck up." I say through clenched teeth.

"Fine," she says. Ashley stands up and walks out of the room. I hear her stomp up the stairs and slam the door to, what is probably my room, behind her.

Sighing, I put my head in my hands and try to calm down.

**. . .**

**_Ashley's POV_ **

I stomp up the stairs and slam the door to his room, locking it behind me.

"I need to get out of here." I mutter to myself.

Turning away from the door I notice a bathroom. Walking inside I see that there's a window and that it wasn't locked.

"Score," I whisper happily to myself. Time to get out of this hell hole.

I quietly shut the door to the bathroom and slowly open the window, hoping it wouldn't squeak.

Looking down I breath in sharply at the long fall and jump. Landing on my feet I wince in pain. Great, I hurt my ankle.

I turn around and look through the window, seeing no sign of Harry.

' _Well that was easier than expected._ ' I think to myself. I start running and soon enough I'm about five minutes away from Harry's house.

I turned around and right when I was ready to start running again I was grabbed from behind. A hand covered my mouth before I could scream and I was brought back into a dark alley.


	5. Chapter Five

**_Harry's POV_ **

Right when I hear the door slam shut I sigh. I'll give her five minutes to calm down before I go and talk to her.

Time passed by slowly. It was about to reach the third minute before I pushed myself out of the chair and walked up the stairs.

Reaching up, I move my hand across the top of the door, grab the key, stick it into the keyhole and unlock the door. When I find the room empty I quickly make my way to the bathroom to find the window wide open.

My hands clench into fists and I storm out of the room and into the kitchen. Grabbing my phone I call one of my gang members.

"Hey, it's Harry. Ashley escaped. I need you to go out and help search for her. Don't notify the other guys." I say once the other end of the call is picked up.

"Alright, Haz. We'll find her, don't worry." The guy replies.

I grunt in response and hang up. Taking my car keys I exit the house and get into my car. Starting it, I drive out of the garage and out onto the streets to look for Ashley.

**. . .**

**_Unknown POV_ **

I get a call from Harry saying that Ashley had escaped and to not tell the other guys. Thankfully for him I had no plans for the day.

After driving around for a while I take a turn onto a street that's in the direction to Harry's. I see a girl not to far away and stop my car without her noticing. Quietly, I get out and make my way towards her.

She turns at the last moment, giving me the chance to grab her. Before she can scream I put one of my hands over her mouth, silencing her.

Walking backwards, we enter a dark ally so I get my phone and shine the light on her face. It's Ashley. I tie up her hands and ankles and set her on the ground.

Taking out my phone I call Harry. He answers on the second ring.

"Harry, I've found her." I say. Ashley looks at me with frightened eyes when she hears me say Harry's name.

"Good, bring her back to my place. I'll meet you there." he says, then hangs up.

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I pick Ashley up and carry her bridal style to my car. Placing her into the backseat, I strap her in and then myself.

"You really screwed up here, love," I tell her.

She looks at me with a blank face.

"He won't do anything though. He won't hurt you."

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

A few minutes later I get a call from Louis saying he had Ashley and that he's bringing her back to my house.

Turning around I drive back, getting there before them. When Louis arrives with Ashley I see her tied up in the back seat of his car.

Chuckling to myself I walk up to the car and take Ashley out, untying her in the process.

"You're in a shit load of trouble." I growl into her ear. Tightening my hold, I pull her back into the house after saying thanks to Louis.

Shutting the door behind me, I set her on the couch and walk up to her, my eyes furious.

Ashley whimpers as a response.

"Not so big and tough now are we?" I ask.

Ashley shakes her head and shrinks back from my towering figure.

"I told you to not run away. And what do you do? You run away. Why did you run away, Ashley?"

**. . .**

**_Ashley's POV_ **

"Why did you run away, Ashley?" Harry asks.

I look down at the couch, tears running freely down my face. Even though Louis told me that Harry would never hurt me I was still scared. No, scratch that, I was terrified.

"I-I don't know." I whisper.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Speak up, Ashley." Harry says harshly.

"I don't know." I say.

"No, I think you do know. If you didn't know you never would have run away in the first place. So I'll ask you one more time. Why did you run away?"

"Because I don't want to be here! I-I want to go home, Harry." I cry.

"It's not safe for you to go home, Ashley. But you're safe with me. You'll _always_ be safe with me." Harry says, his eyes softening a little.

I start crying hysterically. "Please just let me go home. Please H-Harry."

"You know just as well as I do that I can't do that. Not until it's safe for you."

"P-Please." I whisper, falling sideways onto the couch and curling up into fetal position.

Harry moves to sit down and picks me up, setting me on his lap. He wraps his arms around me tightly, protectively.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispers.

I turn my head into his chest, ball his shirt up into my hands, and cry.


	6. Chapter Six

I fell asleep a few hours after my fight with Harry. Apparently he had moved me to his room because the last thing I remember was being on the couch on top of him and now I'm in a comfortably soft bed.

Opening my eyes I look around and realize that I'm not in Harry's room, but in one of the guest rooms. Surprisingly, my heart drops.

' _Stop it, Ashley. You do not like him. You can't like him._ ' I think to myself.

Slowly getting up I open the door and walk downstairs, finding Harry at the kitchen table already eating.

"There's some food up there for you if you want it." He mumbles, not looking up from the newspaper in his hands.

I nod, forgetting that he can't actually save me. I take a plate from the cabinet and pile some food onto it. I then sit down in the empty chair across from him, starting to eat.

"I have to go soon. There's some business I have to take care of. Louis is coming over to watch you." Harry says, getting up and putting his dishes in the sink.

"Okay," I say, continuing to eat.

Harry grunts in response and walks out of the kitchen, leaving me alone.

' _I guess he's ignoring me after yesterday,'_ I think. ' _Fine. If he wants to play that game then let's play._ '

**. . .**

The doorbell rings about an hour later, I guess that's Louis. I'm not really sure of him after yesterday, he stills seems a bit scary to me.

I open the door after checking that it was him. I step aside and let him in. Once he's inside I shut the door behind me and walk to the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry! Louis is here!" I shout and move to sit on the couch.

I don't get a reply, just the opening of a door and footsteps coming down the stairs.

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

I was upstairs in my room getting ready when Ashley yelled from downstairs saying that Louis was here. Checking the time on my watch, I notice that I have about five minutes left before I had to leave.

After finishing getting ready I walked downstairs to find Louis and Ashley sitting on the couch talking.

When Louis sees me he gets up and walks over, giving me a slap on the back.

"Hey Haz," he says.

"Hey Lou. What have you two been talking about?" I ask.

"That's none of your business." Ashley says, crossing her arms over her chest.

I make a face at her and give Louis a look that says ' _you better tell me later_ '. He sends me a silent nod and sits back down next to Ashley.

Looking at the time I notice that I needed to leave. Grabbing my keys and phone I walk out of the house without saying goodbye.

**. . .**

**_Louis POV"_ **

Ashley and I were talking about Harry ignoring her when he came downstairs. She quickly became quiet and sunk down into the sofa.

Chuckling, I get up and give Harry a slap on the back.

"Hey Haz," I say.

"Hey Lou. What have you two been talking about?" He asks.

"That's none of your business." Ashley says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry gives me the ' _tell me later_ ' look and I give him a silent nod. I sit back down next to Ashley and a few minutes later Harry leaves.

I can tell that Ashley was upset that he didn't say goodbye. Sighing, I throw my arm over her shoulder and pull her in for a side hug.

"Don't worry, love. He'll come around. He's still mad about what happened last night." I say, trying to comfort her.

Ashley smiles a little before getting up and waking into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" She asks.

"Starving."

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

Getting out of my car I enter the abandoned warehouse. I saw Zach leaning against a wall by the entrance.

"Styles. Wasn't expecting you to show up." Zach says, pushing himself up from the wall.

"Well I'm just full of surprises." I mutter.

"So, how's Ashley?"

"Perfectly fine now that she's safe from you." I growl at him.

"Now, now Styles. No need to use that tone with me." Zach says like a mother scolding their child.

"Fuck off."

"Ouch, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"At least my mother's still alive."

"You really shouldn't have said that." He says and punches me in the face.

I stumble back a little but get right into it. I bring my hand back and punch him in the stomach.

Zach falls back and I walk over to him.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." I say through clenched teeth.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." He says, getting up. He punches me in the stomach and when I fall to the ground he kicks my side.

I grab his leg and pull him down, punching his face until he's unconscious. Once he is I get up, groaning at the pain in my side. I walk to my car and get in, driving home.

When I get home I open the door and the first thing I hear is a gasp and then Ashley yelling my name as I fall down, blacking out.


	7. Chapter Seven

Louis and I were talking in the kitchen when I heard the door open. Knowing that it was Harry, I get up from my seat and run into the living room. When I see him and the condition that he was in I gasp.

"Harry!" I yell, right before I watch him fall and black out.

"Louis, help! It's Harry!" I scream, running over to his side and placing his head on my lap.

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

I was woken to a warm washcloth being dabbed on my face. I move to sit up but am pushed back as soon as I move. Slowly opening my eyes, I see Ashley sitting next to me, concern sketched all over her face.

"Louis, he's awake!" Ashley says, turning away from me.

Reaching out slowly I take her hand into mine and squeeze it. Ashley turns back around and I point at my throat. She nods, understanding.

"Louis? Could you get him some water?" She calls out.

"Sure, love!" Louis replies. I grimace when he calls her love.

Louis walks in with a glass of water and hands it to me. I take a few sips before setting it on the coffee table beside me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well you went out to do god knows what and then came back an hour later all beat up. Maybe two minutes after you got inside you passed out on the floor." Louis says.

Ashley stands and runs upstairs. I hear a door slam shut a few seconds later. Turning towards Louis I wait for an explanation on what just happened.

"She's upset, Harry. You ignored her all of yesterday morning and then just left without a goodbye or any explanation of where you were going. Then imagine how she felt when you showed up an hour later beaten bloody and then pass out on the floor right in front of her. If anything she's the one who deserves an explanation." Louis says.

"Right. Yeah. Go home, Louis. Thank you for looking after Ashley." I mumble.

"If anything you should be thanking her for looking after you." Louis says before shutting the door behind him.

I get up and walk upstairs to the room that Ashley was in. The guest room. A frown forms on my face as I knock on the unknown door.

**. . .**

**_Ashley's POV_ **

Once Harry sipped some of his water he asked what happened. Louis explained and right after I ran upstairs to the guest room, shutting the door behind me.

I fall on the bed and turn my back to the door, pulling the blankets onto me. A few minutes later I fell asleep, I had been exhausted from staying up all night.

Sadly, I was a light sleeper so when there was a knock on the door it woke me up. Not feeling like answering, I try to fall back asleep.

The door opens and then shuts almost just as quick. I feel the bed dip and then two strong arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the owners body.

I pretend to be asleep as I wait for Harry to say something.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," I say softly, giggling when I feel him jump.

"I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you?" He asks.

"Maybe," I reply, stifling a yawn.

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. I'll be in my room if you need me." Harry says, moving off the bed.

"Harry?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can you stay?" I ask in a whisper.

When I don't get a response my heart drops a little. Then I feel the bed dip again and I smile a little, knowing he was coming back.

Harry pulls down the sheets and then wraps his arms around me again, pulling me into him. He grabs the sheets and pulls them back up over us.

"Goodnight Ashley." He whispers.

"Goodnight Harry." I say, before turning and burying myself in his chest.

I fall asleep seconds later, listening to the sound of Harry's heartbeat.

**. . .**

**_Zach's POV_ **

I wake up on concrete, covered in blood.

"You'll pay for this, Styles." I say to no one in particular.

Getting out my phone I dial Nick's number. It goes straight to voicemail.

"Well, Nick, guess who. It's Zach. Your sister is dead meat the next time I see her. And if it's not her I see first, if it's you or Styles, I'll make sure either one of you don't live to ever see her again. You've brought this upon all three of you. Watch your back."

I press the end button, allowing the voicemail to send to Nick's phone.


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Nick's POV_ **

When I wake up the first thing I do is check my phone for any new notifications. I had a missed call from an unknown number. Seeing that they had left a voicemail I unlock my phone and put it up to my ear.

_"Well, Nick, guess who. It's Zach. Your sister is dead meat the next time I see her. And if it's not her I see first, if it's you or Styles, I'll make sure either one of you don't live to ever see her again. You've brought this upon all three of you. Watch your back."_

Quickly, I shut my phone off and throw it to the far side of my bed. I stand up and punch the wall.

Apparently parents had heard my act of anger and came rushing up to my room.

"Nick, sweetheart. What's wrong?" My mom asks softly, her eyes red from crying.

"It's my fault." I spit out.

"What's your fault?" She asks, helping my dad by making me sit down on the bed.

"It's my fault she's gone. If I had been here this wouldn't have happened. If I had been here I could've protected her!" I yell.

"Nick, there's nothing you could've done. None of us could have done anything. She was taken on her way home from school." My dad says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Shrugging it off I get up and grab my phone, walking out of the room. My parents stay, knowing that I just want to be alone.

**. . .**

**_Ashley's POV_ **

I wake up in an empty bed. Guess it was all just a dream. Sighing, I get up and grab some clothes from the closet.

Walking into the bathroom I shut the door behind me, locking it. I strip down and step into the shower, the warm water falling over my body. After doing my business I dry myself off and change into the tank top and shorts I had picked out.

Once I finished drying my hair I put it into a fishtail braid and started on my makeup. Not wanting to go crazy I only put on mascara and concealer. When I'm finished I put my phone in the back pocket of my shorts and head downstairs.

I was about to reach the last step when I noticed a girl around my age sitting on the couch. Confused, I make my way towards her.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." I say, introducing myself.

"I'm Mia." The girl says, smiling.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you and why are you here?" I ask. Her smile drops.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Harry had told you."

"You still haven't answered my question." I say, a little annoyed.

"I'm Mia. Harry's girlfriend." She says, smirking a little.

"G-Girlfriend?" I stutter.

"Yeah," Mia says, sending me a weird look.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend." I say.

"Well, now you do," she said, getting up. "Tell Harry to call me when he gets back."

"Wait, Harry's not here?"

"No, he wasn't here when I got here. I thought I'd wait a while to see if he showed up." Mia says.

"So how did you get inside?" I ask, suspiciously.

"I have a key."

"Of course you do." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," I say, putting on a fake smile. "You should be going now. Nice meeting you."

Once she was gone I fall onto the couch. I decide to call Louis to see if he knew where Harry was.

**. . .**

**_Louis' POV_ **

"Hello?" I mumble into the phone.

" _Hey, Louis. Were you still asleep? I'm sorry. I can call again later_." I hear Ashley say.

"No, no. It's okay. About time I get up anyways."

" _Oh, okay. Well do you know where Harry is by any chance_?" Ashley asks.

I look up from my phone to see a sleeping figure on the sofa. Sighing, I turn my attention back to the phone.

"No, I don't. Sorry Ash," I lie.

" _It's okay, Lou. If you hear from him could you give me a call_?"

_"_ Yeah, I can do that." I reply.

" _Thanks. Oh, and do you know a girl named Mia? She was on the couch when I came downstairs today. She claimed that she was Harry's girlfriend and that he had given her a key to the house_." Ashley says.

"Mia? Yeah, I know her. I thought her and Harry had broken up though. But there's nothing to be worried about, he did give her a key," I yawn.

" _Okay, thank you Louis. I'll let you sleep now_ ," Ashley says. " _See you soon_."

She hangs up before I can say anything. Yawning, I turn back around to see the mob of curly hair laying on a pillow on the sofa.

Knowing that Harry was still asleep I fall back into bed and welcome a peaceful slumber once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, please don't kill me! Hope you all liked this chapter though.  
> -Emma


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Harry's POV_ **

I woke up to an unfamiliar room before recognizing it as Louis' bedroom. Getting up, I stumble a little, my head was pounding and my mouth tasted like alcohol. Putting two and two together I remembered waking up around midnight next to Ashley.

**. . .**

**_Flashback_ **

I woke to Ashley's head buried in my chest and my arms wrapped around her tiny body. I carefully untangled myself from her and quietly walked out of the room.

Feeling like going out for a drink, I grabbed the keys to my Range Rover and locked the door to the house. Ten minutes later I arrived at a local bar and started drinking away all my thoughts and problems.

Before Louis had gotten to the bar to pick me up I had gotten into a fight with some random guy that was there. He had made a rude comment about Ashley when he saw a picture of her on my phone.

Louis had come in the middle of the fight and had to pull me off the guy and restrain me before getting me into his car.

By the time we arrived at his flat I was probably already passed out.

**. . .**

"Harry? You okay, mate?" Louis asked when I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a little hangover. Nothing that won't go away in an hour or two." I reply, sitting down at the table with him. I looked up just in them to find Eleanor pushing a plate of food my way.

"Here Harry, have some breakfast." Eleanor said, pushing a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash-browns my way.

"Thanks, El."

After finishing breakfast and downing two Advil's with water I make my way back home, but not before Louis warns me about Mia's visit.

Mia and I had dated for about a year. She had been getting clingy and always wanted to know where I was going so I had broken up with her about three months ago. She didn't understand that I never wanted to see her again and I could never get the key back. Mia had always come up for surprise visits to try and make me go out with her again. Apparently this morning was one of those visits.

I will definitely be getting the silent treatment from Ashley. If not that then yelling. _Lots_ of yelling.

**. . .**

**_Ashley's POV_ **

It was around 10 AM when Harry got back to the house. I was still pissed that he led me on like that, if he was tying to lead me on at all.

"Ashley, I need to talk to you." Harry says once he enters the guest room.

"Go away." I mumble into the pillow.

"No. Ashley, I need you to listen to me."

"Go away, Harry! I don't want to talk to you." I yell, turning to look at him.

"Do. Not. Yell. At. Me." Harry seethes out.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do."

"Ashley Stone if you curse at me one more time you will not like what you have coming."

"I don't care anymore Harry! Do whatever you want. Kill me for all I care. I don't want to hear your bullshit anymore, I know about Mia. I know about her being your stupid girlfriend. So just stop with all this shit about you liking me. I can't take it anymore!" I scream.

"That was the last straw, Ashley. I'm done with your tantrums. You will not be coming out of this room for a week. You will get supervised bathroom breaks every two hours and I will bring you breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And maybe, if your attitude is good, this punishment will only stay a week and not become longer." Harry says, getting off the bed.

He walks out of the room and slams the door, locking it. I scream into my pillow and tears start streaming down my face.

I just wanted to go home. I wanted to see my parents. I wanted to see Nick. I just wanted to get away from Harry. I wanted someone to find me. I wanted someone to take me away from all of this. But most of all I wanted Harry and his stupid gang to go to jail so they could stay out of my life forever.


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Allyson's POV_ **

Zach had asked me to meet him at the park in five minutes so I got in my car and headed over after my parents interrogated me on where I was going.

Yes, I know what you're all thinking. You're Ashley's best friend! Why would you be working with Zach, the person who wants her dead?

Well, I've never liked Ashley. It's all been an act. My friendship to her has been anyways, I can't speak for her.

I got there five minutes after Zach told me to get there.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I got held up. My parents were butting into my life. They wanted to know where I was going."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't have all day, you know." He says.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, curiously.

He normally didn't do this. Usually he'd hold a meeting with everyone, not just talk to someone one on one.

"We've got a lead on Ashley. A guy that works at _The Smash_ bar spotted her a few days ago after work." Zach says, motioning for me to sit down next to him on the bench.

"That's great! What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"I need you to talk to the guy from the bar. See which way she came from or which way she walked."

"Alright, what's his name?"

"Zayn Malik."

**. . .**

**_Ashley's POV_ **

"Ashley! It's time for your bathroom break," Harry says from outside the door. "I'm coming in! If you're not decent then cover yourself with a sheet or something!"

He unlocks the door and walks in. I had been in the exact same thing for five days already. Black leggings from PINK and my white galaxy 5SOS tank top.

"Look, Ashley, I know you hate this as much as I do but I told you that you're not aloud to cuss at me. This is your punishment, just be happy it's not something worse than this."

I stay silent, ignoring him like I had been doing since the first day.

' _Only two more days, Ashley._ ' I think to myself. ' _Only two more days of being stuck in this room._ '

Harry follows behind me until I enter the bathroom and shut the door. I use the toilet and then brush my teeth. Once I'm done I open the door and walk straight back to the room. Harry sighs and apologizes one more time before he shuts the door and locks it behind him.

The past few days have been absolutely horrible. I've been stuck in this room with nothing to do so I've resorted to being a crazy person by talking to myself.

I mean, it's not like I have much of a choice. I refuse to talk to Harry, and even if I didn't I wouldn't be able to because he's only here when he brings me food. Or when he takes me for my bathroom breaks every two hours.

It fucking sucks. If it wasn't for Harry I wouldn't even be here in the first place. Why me of all people? I'm nothing special.

Thirty minutes later Harry comes back into my room. He sits next to me and a couple minutes pass before a small smile forms on my lips.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

I keep trying to get through to Ashley but she won't let me. She won't let me explain. All she does is ignore me, she doesn't even look at me anymore. If only she knew the truth. That would change everything. She wouldn't be mad at me anymore. Or, well, not as mad.

This all happened when Mia showed up and fed Ashley all those lies. If I had been here this never would've happened.

' _Great job, Harry. You've brought this onto yourself and now you have to deal with the consequences._ '

Maybe I should try a different way of approaching her. I could write her a letter explaining everything. Yeah, let's do that.

I'll watch her read it too so I know she doesn't just pretend to read it or just crumble it up and not read it at all.

"Great idea, Harry." I say to myself.

I get out a pen and a piece of notebook paper. I set myself down at the table and start writing.

_Ashley,_

_You probably think that I'm a total dick right now but trust me, it's not what it looks like. Mia and I aren't dating. We used to, but we aren't anymore. I swear. The girl just can't take a hint or accept the fact that I broke it off with her. I promise you that I would never do something like that to intentionally hurt you. I'll try to get the key back from her and if I can't then I'll change the locks on the doors. Promise. Just talk to me Ashley. Or at least look at me. Please?_

_Harry_

I read the letter over and decide that it was good enough. Standing up, I walk upstairs and unlock the door to Ashley's room.

She doesn't look at me but I can still tell that she knows of my presence in the room. I walk over and sit down next to her on the bed. I take her hand into mine and set the letter in it.

"Read it. I'm not leaving until you do." I tell her, softly.

Ashley nods, opening the letter. I watch as her eyes scan over every word, a small smile forming on her face. She looks up at me.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

I pull her into me and hug her.

"I really am sorry, Ashley." I say, tucking a piece of hair that fell out of her bun behind her ear.

"I know. I am too. I really really am. I'm sorry for cursing at you as well. I was just upset." Ashley says.

"It's okay. All is forgiven. But you still have to carry out this punishment. The message needs to go through that you aren't aloud to disobey my rules."

"Yeah, I know." She mutters.

"Okay. I'll see you in about an hour with lunch."

"Okay."

**. . .**

**_Zayn's POV_ **

I watch Harry and Ashley forgive each other through one of the monitors. I had set up video cameras in the guest room.

' _Great job guys. You just made my job even harder._ '

Yes, I am in Harry's gang. Yes, I am "friends" with him. Yes, I am a traitor.

Before I became "friends" with Harry and joined his gang I worked with Zach. I still work with Zach.

I want Ashley gone as much as he does. I just can't let anyone know or figure that out. Because if they do, I'm dead.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Zayn's POV_ **

It would've been a lot easier to get Ashley to leave with me if she and Harry were still at each other's throats (that's why I had payed Mia to act like she still had a thing for Harry). But now that they've made up I needed to come up with a different plan to get Ashley to come with me.

It'll be pretty difficult since I'm not as high up in Harry's circle as Louis, Niall, and Liam are. They've known him since childhood where as I just joined a few months ago.

I've never liked Harry. He doesn't remember me but I definitely remember him. Harry and I met a few years back at a bar. We talked and he asked me if I wanted to join the gang he was starting. Not wanting to get into any trouble at the time, I said no.

He understood and left me alone about it, we still talked and hung out though. At the time I had a girlfriend, her name was Savannah. I had come home late one day to find her and Harry drunk, making out.

Even though they were under the influence of alcohol I got mad and let my temper make the best of me. I made them both leave and the next morning Savannah was found dead in an alleyway.

I loved her and Harry killed her. So I was going to do the exact same thing to him with Ashley. That's why I took this job, for revenge on Harry.

They had no idea what was happening. Apart from the threats from Zach they thought that the little world they had made was perfect.

Well Styles, guess again.

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

Ashley's punishment was over today. I was happy because it had been so boring not having anyone to talk to. But, the bad news is that she was sick. I don't even know how she got sick, she'd been locked up in one room for a week.

The sound of Ashley coughing brought me back to reality.

I look down at her. "Come on, Ash. You need to get up and go to bed."

She was sitting on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest and her head down.

"Come on, Ashley. Get up."

"I don't want to. The floor feels nice." She mumbled.

I groan and roll my eyes. "You're either going to get up and drag your ass upstairs to bed or I'm going to pick you up and move it for you. What'll it be?"

She continued to sit there like a child. Fine, she can have it her way. If she wants to act like a baby then she'll be treated like a baby.

I bent down and picked her up, my hands going underneath her arms. I set her on my hip and link my fingers together so she doesn't fall.

Ashley wrapped her arms around me and laid her head down on my shoulder. She was really tired.

I walk upstairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me. Setting her down on the bed, I helped her lay down before lying down next to her.

Ashley cuddled into my side, her face in my chest, and my arms wrapped around her waist. I sing to her softly, hoping she would fall asleep.

" _Settle down with me_  
 _Cover me up_  
 _Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_   
_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_   
_And I'll be your safety_   
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_   
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_   
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_   
_From hate to love_   
_From love to lust_   
_From lust to truth_   
_I guess that's how I know you_   
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love_."

I finish singing and when I look down at her she's asleep, cuddled into my side. Smiling a little, I turn myself more into her and burry my face into her hair. I fall asleep seconds later.

**. . .**

**_Ashley's POV_ **

I'm sitting on the floor waiting for Harry to give up and carry me to the room. I was so tired, you have no idea.

Finally he gave in and carried me upstairs to his bedroom. Harry laid me down on the bed before getting in next to me.

I turned so I was facing him, my face in his chest. Harry's arms went around my waist, pulling me into him.

" _Settle down with me_  
 _Cover me up_  
 _Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_   
_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love._ "

And right at that moment I fell asleep, listening to the soft sound of his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! If you don't already know the song is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. I love Ed and I knew this song would go great with the chapter so I added it in.  
> -Emma


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_Zayn's POV_ **

I was planning on visiting Harry and Ashley today. Maybe I could say something to make her wary about Harry. If that happened it would make it easier for me to convince her to escape.

_Ri_ _iinnnggg_   
_R_ _iiinnnggg_

I flip my phone over and look at the screen. It was Allyson. I answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Zayn, good. I wasn't sure if you'd pick up or not."

"What do you want, Allyson?" I ask, waiting for her to get to the point.

"How soon do you think you can get Ashley to leave?"

"It won't happen in a day. That's all I know. These things take time. Especially now that he's gained some of her trust."

"Well make it quick. Her parents just put up an ad saying that whoever finds her and brings her back to them gets $1,500. Who knows how much they'd pay to make sure she gets back unharmed if they knew we had her."

"Whatever Allyson. You'll get your money no matter how we give her back, _if_ we give her back. That's all up to Zach, hopefully you're smart enough to remember that."

"Yeah, right." She mumbles through the phone. "Of course. It's all up to Zach. I didn't forget."

"Okay.. I gotta go now Allyson. Bye." I say, pressing the 'end call' button.

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

I wake up to Ashley cuddled in my side, still coughing. I smile sadly and then carefully untangle myself from her so I could take a shower.

Once I had finally gotten out of the bed I grabbed a clean towel from the closet and entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

Pulling the shower curtain back I twist the knob and water pours out of the shower head. I close the curtain and then strip down, setting my towel on the counter. The hot water consumes me as I enter the shower.

I wash my hair and body before shutting the water off and stepping out into the, now steamy, bathroom. I grab the towel from the counter and proceed to dry myself off.

After wrapping the towel around my waist, I unlock the door and walk out of the bathroom and to the closet. When I enter the room I notice that Ashley's missing from the bed.

The drawers to my dresser were left open which means Ashley had taken some clothes. I was right. Once I had searched through it I noticed that a pair of my sweatpants were missing and that one of my shirts was gone too.

Chuckling, I change into some sweatpants that were loose at my hips and, not bothering with a shirt, I head downstairs.

I walked down the steps to see Ashley and Zayn on the couch talking. Ashley had a worried look on her face and once she saw me I noticed she threw on a fake smile.

**. . .**

**_Ashley's POV_ **

I felt Harry moving to get out of the bed but kept my eyes closed anyways. I was still really tired and being sick didn't help anything.

After trying to fall back asleep I got up and opened Harry's dresser. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, his favorite one to be exact. I changed into them and then walked downstairs.

I turned on the TV and switched the channel to Nickelodeon where SpongeBob was playing.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I groaned and got up from my comfy spot, checking to see who it was before I opened it.

"Hey Zayn, come on in." I say, shutting the door behind him. I make my way back to my spot on the couch and mute the kiddy show.

"Hey. Are you feeling any better? Harry told us you were sick." He replies, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I guess so. Did you need to talk to him? I can go get him for you if it can't wait, he's only in the shower."

"No, it's fine. Actually, I came here to talk to you about something."

"Oh, okay. What's up?" I ask.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I had a way to get you away from Harry and back to your family?"

"I'd say to stop lying and to stop trying to get me in trouble with Harry."

"Here's the thing, Ashley. I'm not lying to you. I have a way to get you out of here and I'm going to get you out of here. With or without your permission." Zayn says, putting a piece of paper into my hand.

Right after Harry comes downstairs. I shoot up from my position in the couch and run straight towards him, wanting to get as far away from Zayn as possible.

"Hey, love. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong." I stutter. Damn you mouth, why do you make me stutter whenever I lie.

Harry gives me a weird look. He, of course, knows that I stutter whenever I'm lying. "Okay then."

"So, Zayn, what did you need?" He asks, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Oh, nothing. Just had something I needed to tell Ashley." Zayn says, giving me look.

"Y-Yeah." I say, cursing at myself for stuttering again.

"I'll be going now." Zayn reaches for the door handle and twists it. He walks out and shuts it behind him, very loudly might I add.

"Okay, Ashley. What the hell did he say to you?" Harry asks, moving his arm from my waist. He turns me around so I'm facing him.

"I- He- Zaynsaidhewasgoingtotakeme." I rush out.

"Ashley, slow down. Zayn said he was going to what?" Harry asks more calmly.

"Zayn said that he was going to take me." I whisper loud enough for him to hear.

"He was going to take you where?"

"Away from you."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_Harry's POV_ **

"What the fuck do you mean by Zayn's going to take you?"

"I- Harry-."

"No. Stop. I want the whole truth from you. Not some sugar-coated version. I want the whole fucking truth." I say, my fists clenching.

You probably didn't know this but I have anger issues. The simplest thing could set me off.

"Zayn said that he had a way to take me away from you. A way to take me back to my family. But Harry, I don't trust him and I don't think you should either." Ashley says and shoves the piece of paper in my hand, running up the stairs.

I open the paper expecting to see something addressed to Ashley but it's addressed to me instead.

_Harry,_

_Keep your girl safe, you never know when she could be snatched from right under your nose._

_\- Zach_

I don't hear anything upstairs that makes me want to believe the letter. She had to be okay. There's no way anyone could get in if Ashley couldn't get out. Right?

Just to be safe, I run upstairs to find her lying on my bed watching TV. The news came on interrupting the show. It was a report of the current whereabouts of Ashley and the reward her parents have set for the person who brings her back to them.

_"Ashley Stone, age 17, is still missing. There are no known places of where she could be. Recently her parents, Elaine and Richard Stone, have put up a reward for the person who brings their youngest child_ _,_ _and_ _only daughter_ _,_ _back. If you think you've seen the sightings of this girl (picture shown of Ashley on screen) please call the number given below immediately."_

The news report shuts off and the TV show that was interrupted starts playing again.

"They're looking for me."

"Ashley," I start.

"Harry, they're looking for me. They're actually looking."

"Ashley, please. You can't do anything stupid. I've "kidnapped" you for a reason, and that is to keep you safe."

"But Harry, they're still looking for me! They think I'm still alive!"

"Love, you are alive. If you weren't we wouldn't be talking right now and you wouldn't be breathing." I chuckle.

Sarcastically she responds. "No, really? I didn't know that. Thank you Mr. Styles for pointing that out to me."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Ashley. Your brother knows that you're alive and that I have you. He's involved in all of this. He's helping me to keep you safe. You can't ruin what we've done so far by doing something stupid." I say, making sure she's watching me closely as I tell her this.

"Nick knows?" She whispers, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he knows. He uhh.. He owes Zach something and, um, that's why I had to "kidnap" you."

"What does Nick owe Zach? Wait no, how does Nick _know_ Zach? How do _you_ know Zach?"

"Well, I know Zach because of your brother. He knows Zach because they are, or, were, friends."

"Harry, you didn't answer my other question. What does Nick owe Zach?"

"You."

**. . .**

**_Flashback_ **   
**_Nick's POV_ **

Zach and I were hanging out together in our dorm playing cards.

"Hey, Nick. How about we make this interesting. Say we put up some bets."

"Uhh, okay. Sure. If I win you have to give up having one night stands for a year and pass every girl over to me."

"Okay. If I win I get Ashley."

"What? No! Dude, she's my sister."

"Deal or no deal?"

I looked down at my cards and I had pretty good ones. I would probably win.

"Deal."

**. . .**

"Harry, man, you got to help me." I say over the phone.

" _What's up man? What did you get yourself into now._ "

"I may or may not have bet Ashley against a game of cards with Zach and he may or may not have won."

" _How could you have been so fucking stupid?! You know Zach always wins at those things, especially when there's a bet on the line_."

"I know, I know. I was stupid. Harry, I need you to take Ashley. I need you to protect her. Please, Harry."

Harry says through the phone, " _It's a good thing I like you, Nick_ ," and then hangs up.

**. . .**

"And that's what happened."

"So I'm not with my family right now because my stupid brother made a bet on me?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I'm going to kill him when I see him again. _If_ I see him again." Ashley mumbles the last part.

"You'll see them all soon, love. Don't worry. And I'll help you kill him if you'd like."

She smiles a little. "Thanks, Harry. You know, you aren't so bad after all."

"I know," I say and smile cheekily at her. "I got to go make some calls. Will you be okay up here alone for a little?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay. See you later, love."

I shut the door and walk downstairs, taking my phone out. I dial Louis number and wait for him to pick up.

When he picks up I tell him everything about Zayn. Minutes later there's a scream from upstairs and the only person up there was Ashley. I tell Louis that I'd be right back and set the phone down.

I rush upstairs and open the door to her room, only to find her gone.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Zayn, what the hell! Bring me back to Harry right now. I don't want to go back home yet."

"Well, it's a damn good thing I'm not taking you home."

I was still kind of sick so being out in the cold air wasn't really a good thing. I coughed, right into Zayn.

"Don't be a bitch."

"Don't be a bitch," I mimic.

"This is gonna be a long car ride." Zayn says, while opening a door. He sets me in the seat and shuts the door.

I try opening it but it's locked from the outside.

"Stupid child-lock."

"Buckle up. I don't need you dying on me if anything happens."

I wanted to mimic him but I felt something bad would happen if I did; so I just buckled the seatbelt and rested my head on the cold window.

"Zayn?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

I stayed silent, knowing he really didn't want to talk to me. Oh well, who cares what he wants.

"Zayn?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"You don't need to know."

"Okay."

I fell asleep after that.

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

"Calm down, mate. We'll find her. We always do," Louis said.

"We always find the girls that run away, Lou. We've never had one who was actually taken. How do you know we'll find her?"

"Well, I may or may not have put a tracking device on her phone."

I look at him. "You did or you didn't. Which one is it, Louis?"

"I did."

"Well then let's go! Pull up the tracker and let's go get Ashley back."

"Styles, I swear you're in love with this girl."

"I might be, Lou. I might be."

**. . .**

**_Zayn's POV_ **

Ashley had finally fallen asleep and I finally had some peace and qui-.

_Riiinnnggg_   
_Riiinnnggg_   
_Riiinnnggg_

I was waiting for that to happen. It was Zach, yeah I need to answer this.

"Hello?"

_"Malik. You got the girl?"_

"Yeah, I have her."

_"Good, don't do anything to her. Leave her be."_

"I know, Zach. You're the boss."

_"Good. See you tomorrow, Malik."_

"Yeah, bye."

I hang up the phone and shove it into my pocket. Ashley stirred in her sleep. Afraid that she'd wake up, I covered her with a blanket and turned on some quiet music.

_Say Something_ by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera came on. I sang softly to it, watching Ashley and the road at the same time.

Ashley continued to sleep throughout the ride. It was now 11 PM and I was hungry so I went to a McDonalds drive threw.

"Ashley."

"..."

"Ashley."

"..."

"Ashley!"

"What?" She mumbles, trying to go back to sleep.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Where?" She asks.

"McDonalds." I reply, waiting to be shot down and asked to go somewhere healthier.

"I want a Big Mac, large fry, and a chocolate milkshake."

"Damn girl. You can eat."

"Excuse me?"

"No! Oh god, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I meant it in a good way, promise!"

Ashley laughs, "I know what you meant, Malik. I was just messing with you."

"Shut it, Stone."

_"Welcome to McDonalds, my name is Sarah. May I take your order?"_

"Yeah. I'd like two Big Macs, two large fries, and two chocolate shakes."

_"Will that complete your order?"_

"Yeah."

_"That'll be $12.50. Please pull up to the next window."_

"Thanks."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Zayn and I had just finished eating McDonalds when my phone started beeping. I was surprised that he still had it on him.

"What does this red light mean, Ashley?" Zayn asks, pointing to the top of the phone.

"I'm not sure. It's never happened before." I reply.

"We're getting rid of it then." Zayn pulls the car over to a Bed & Breakfast Inn.

"Zayn, wait! That's my phone!"

"I'll get you a new one. Stay right here, Ashley. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I groan and stay locked in the car. I turn on the radio and _Secrets_ starts playing. I sing along to the following songs while waiting for Zayn to return.

**. . .**

**_Zayn's POV_ **

I enter the Bed & Breakfast and immediately spot the manager. She's standing behind the desk organizing some papers.

"Ms. Piper, I have something for someone who might be coming by soon. I can't wait around to give it to them so when they get here I need you to give it to them."

"Yes, of course. And what are the names of the people I am giving this to?"

"Harry Poole and Louis Robinson. I'm Zayn Malik."

After that I walk out and back to the car where Ashley is singing quietly to the songs on the radio. I get in the car and start it up again.

"Alright, time to go."

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

"Come on, Lou. Make it work faster."

"Harry, calm down! We're going to find her. I can't make the tracker work any faster than it already is."

"At this rate we'll find her in a week."

"Do you have any better ideas, Styles? Cause I can just pack up and let you find Ashley yourself if you keep being a dick about it."

"Shit, no. Sorry Lou."

"Then shut up and drive where the tracker's telling you to drive."

I continue driving straight down the road for five minutes before the tracker on Louis' phone tells us to turn right.

I make a right turn and we end up turning left right after. I drive straight for thirty more minutes before the tracker says that our destination was on the left.

I turn left and we end up at a Bed & Breakfast Inn.

"Zayn probably stopped here to rest." Louis says. "We'll find them, he can't keep her up there all day. They'll have to come out at some point."

"It's been an hour now, Lou. Where are they?"

"Someone's coming over. It looks like the manager."

The girl walks up and stops in front of us. "Can I help you boys with something? You've been watching the Inn for about an hour now."

"We're just waiting for some of our friends. Could you tell us if they checked in here?" I ask.

"I'm sorry sir. It's against regulations for me to share guest information."

"Please, we just need to know if this is the right place or not."

The girl looks Louis and I up and down. Nervously, she steps back and sighs. Are we that scary looking?

"I guess I could bend the rules just this once. If it's that important." She says.

"It is. Thank you," I look at her name tag. "Ms. Piper."

"Follow me, boys."

We follow her into the Inn. She walks behind the counter and pulls out a book of all the guest information.

"What are the names of the people you're searching for?"

"It should be under Zayn Malik."

Ms. Piper looks up from the book. "Oh, yes. I do have something from a Mr. Malik. He told me to give it to a Mr. Poole. Is that you?"

Harry Poole was the name I used whenever I had to sign for something, or to just tell my name.

"Yes, that's me." I say, curious to what Zayn had left.

"Here you go, sir. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," I say. Louis and I walk out with the package in hand.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_Z_** **_ayn's POV_ **

Harry and Louis should have gotten the package already. I'm surprised that they haven't thought to call me yet.

"Zayn? How much longer until we get there?" Ashley asks me.

"A few more minutes. Go to sleep."

"Why do you keep telling me to go to sleep? Why don't you want me awake?"

"There's no reason. You'll just need your rest for what's soon to come."

A worried look is set upon her face but is pushed away when she notices that I'm looking at her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Zach won't do much," I tell her.

"Wait. You're taking me to Zach?"

"Yeah, said he wants you."

"Do you know why he wants me?"

"Nope. We don't ask questions, we just do as we're told."

"We? There's more of you?"

"Well yeah. There's me, Jake, Allyson, and Veronica."

"Allyson? Allyson who? What's her last name?"

"Allyson Martin."

"No, that can't be right. She- She's my best friend. She wouldn't want to hurt me. You probably got the wrong last name or something."

"I don't think so, love. Looks like your friend lied to you."

"But. She. I told her everything. It can't be her. It just can't be."

"Well, looks like you'll find out now cause we're here." I say, parking the car behind the building.

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

Louis and I get back in the car and I open up the box.

"Lou, it's her phone. We can't track her down anymore! What am I supposed to do? I promised Nick that I would protect her, that I wouldn't let Zach take her."

"Harry, calm down. Everything's going to be okay. We'll find her."

"How?"

"Okay, well he's probably taking her to Zach. Why don't you just call him? We can track his phone."

"Yeah. Right. I'll just call him."

I take out my phone and dial his number.

" _Zayn speaking._ "

"Malik, where did you take Ashley."

" _Ahh, Harry. I was wondering when you'd call._ "

" _Wait, Harry? You're talking to Harry._ " I hear a distant voice say.

"Ashley? Malik, is that Ashley?"

" _Yeah, that's_ _her_."

"Let me talk to her, Malik. Let me hear her voice before Zach kills her."

I give Louis a nod, notifying him to start tracking down the location of the phone.

" _He's not go_ _ing to_ _kill her._ "

"Did Zach tell you that he's not going to kill her or are you just saying he isn't?"

" _That doesn't matter. Do you want to speak to Ashley or not? If not_ _,_ _I'll_ _just_ _be going now since it's time to bring her to Zach._ "

"No! I want to talk to her."

" _Okay, okay. Here._ "

"Ashley? Ashley, babe. Are you okay? Has he hurt you? I swear I'm going to find you, I promise."

" _Harry, Harry I'm okay._ _H_ _e hasn't done anything to me. Harry, it's okay. I-I'll be okay_."

"No, Ashley. I'll find you. Louis and I are tracking down Zayn's phone at the moment right now."

" _Is that why you called? D_ _o_ _you not even really want to talk to me?_ "

"Love, I really do want to talk to you. I will find you and I will get you back to your family unharmed."

" _Harry, if you don't it's okay. Don't think that it's your fault, okay? It's not your fault if you don't find me._ "

"I will Ashley. I will find you."

" _Alright, Ashley. It's time to go. Say bye bye to Harry._ " I hear Zayn say.

" _Zayn, no_ _,_ _stop! Let me say one more thing to him! Please!_ "

" _No, it's time to go_." Zayn says.

" _Harry! I lo-._ "

She gets cut off as the call is ended.

"Damn it!"

"What happened?"

"Zayn ended the call."

"Doesn't matter, I got the address."

"No, that's not it. Ashley was saying something but she was cut off."

"What do you think she was saying?" Louis asks.

"It sounded like she was saying she loved me."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_Zach's POV_ **

There was a knock on the door to my office. I looked at the time and smirked.

"Right on time, Malik." I mumble to myself. I get up from the desk and open the door to see Zayn standing there with Ashley beside him, her head facing the floor.

"Zayn, Ashley. Nice to see you."

"Zach. I brought her just like you asked."

"Thank you, Zayn. You've done well. You may go now. Tell the others not to bother me."

Zayn nods and then backs out of the room, leaving Ashley and I alone.

"Ms. Stone, do you know why you're here?" I ask, walking around her.

Angrily she replies, "My brother made a stupid bet with you and you won."

"That is correct, Ms. Stone."

"Why do you want me, Zach? I don't know what I ever did for you to want me."

"Well, you know I've always been friends with your brother. So I've always been around you. I've known you since you were in diapers."

Ashley blushes furiously, her face going completely red.

"And throughout the time I've known you I guess I fell for you. Hard."

"But Zach, I don't like you. I never will like you. Even if you force me to stay with you for the rest of my life." Ashley replies.

"We'll see about that. Now let's go. I have to show you your cel- room."

"What were you going to say before you said room?" She asks.

"Nothing. I was saying room."

"No you didn't. You were going to say something else and then you quickly changed it to room."

"I forgot how annoying you were." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?"

I shortly reply, "Nothing."

**. . .**

**_Ashley's POV_ **

I decide to let it go and just follow him towards my 'room'. I wish I wasn't here. I wish I was with Harry, at his house just talking or laying together in his bed.

"I know you're thinking about Harry, Ashley. It's why you're so quiet. Please know that he won't be able to find you. No one knows about this place besides me, Zayn, and the other people who work for me."

"Harry will find me. He'll always find me. That's what he told me. He promised that he'd always find me."

"Well Mr. Styles doesn't always keep his promises. I doubt he'll keep this one. He's probably already hooking up with some random girl he found at a bar. He's probably forgotten all about you."

"No, Harry wouldn't do that. He cares about me. I bet him and Louis are looking for me right now. He probably even has Niall and Liam out looking for me too. He'll find me. I believe he'll find me."

"I wouldn't put your trust in him, babe." Zach says, opening a door to a room that holds a small bed, closet, vanity, and mirror.

"Is this the room I'll be staying in?"

"Yeah, this is it. I'll see you in an hour for dinner." Zach says, turning to leave the room.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here? What am I supposed to do for an hour?" I ask, annoyed.

He had gone through all this trouble to get me here and now he's just going to leave me here for an hour until dinner? I don't think so.

"I don't know. Think of something. I didn't bring you here so I could entertain you, I brought you here so you could entertain me. So think of something to do for an hour." He says before walking out of the room.

"Fuck you, Zach! Fuck you!"

"You will be soon enough!" I hear him yell from outside the door.

I make a disgusted face before falling onto the bed, screaming into a pillow.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I wake up maybe fifteen minutes before the hour is up. When I actually wake up I notice a young girl standing in the corner by the vanity.

Confused, I slowly get up and make my way towards her.

"Hi sweetie. What's your name?"

"Stella." She whispers nervously.

"Hi Stella, I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you, love. How old are you?"

"I five, miss." She responds.

I smile warmly at her, kneeling down to her size. I take her little hands into mine and look at her.

"Sweetie? What are you doing here?" I ask her kindly.

"Mr. Zach told me to come here, missy." She says, a small smile planted on her face.

"And why is that, love?"

Stella rocks back and forth on her feet as she speaks, "Mister said to bring you when missy ready."

I nod slowly and stand up, letting go of her tiny hands.

"Okay, sweetie. Let me get ready and then we can go see Zach."

She nods and goes to sit by the door on the floor.

"Honey, you can sit on the bed. It's okay." I tell her softly.

"Mister says I not aloud missy. Mister says I only aloud on floor." She answers, looking up at me.

I groan and shake my head, cursing Zach out under my breath.

"It's okay, babe. You can when you're with me. Zach doesn't have to know. It'll be our little secret, okay?"

She looks at me with wide eyes and shakes her head. "No missy. Mister says that not aloud."

"Don't worry, Stella. I'll deal with Zach. You can sit on the bed." I say moving over to her.

Gently, I pick her up and set her on my hip. I carry her over to the bed and set her down on it.

"Now stay here while I get ready."

She looks scared before calming down a little, obviously worried about what Zach would do if he found out.

I open the doors to the closet and see some clothes that look like they're about my size. There was a really pretty strapless floral dress that looked appropriate enough so I picked that out and changed into it.

The dress fit really well, hugging all of my curves. I smiled, content with how I looked, and slipped on some flats. I messed with my hair to make it look presentable since I was just sleeping and then turn back around to face Stella.

"Missy look pretty." She says, giving me a toothy smile.

"Aw! Thank you, sweetie." I smile, and hold out my hand for her to take. She takes my hand and I open the door to the room, stepping out.

"I show missy the way." Stella says.

I nod and follow her towards the dining room, still holding her small hand in my big one.

When we enter the dining room I spot Zach already seated, waiting for me to get there. I send him a small smile before diverting my eyes to Stella.

"Thank you sweetie," I say keeling down. "How about you go wherever you're supposed to be now, yeah? Then I can talk to Zach. Okay?"

She nods and I give her a small hug before standing up again. Stella walks out of the room and I turn to face Zach.

"I see you've met Stella." He mutters.

"Yes, I have. I would like to know who she is and what she's doing here though."

"We can talk later. I'd rather eat first," Zach says. "You look lovely by the way."

I nod, accepting his compliment and move towards the only other chair. I pull it out and sit down, scooting in.

"So who is she, Zach?"

Zach groans and then frowns as he responds to what I just said, "I told you, Ashley. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Yeah, well, I do. So talk."

"You're in no position to tell me what to do, Ms. Stone." Zach says, raising an eyebrow at me.

I glare at him and lean back in the seat, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not eating until you tell me."

"Okay. You can starve then because I'm not telling you."

I continue to glare at him, even when the food is brought out. It smells and looks so good but I can't eat. I have to stand my ground. I have to show Zach that I'm not scared of him and that I won't put up with his shit.

Zach groans and sets down his fork. "Fine, I'll tell you. But I'm surprised you don't remember."

"Remember what?" I ask.

"Stella." He says, like it's obvious.

Confused I ask, "Why would I remember Stella? I just met her."

Zach breaths in deeply. "No, Ashley. You haven't just met her. You've known her since she was a baby."

"I have?"

"Yeah, you have. Does Astella Kyle ring a bell?" Zach asks.

"Kyle.. Isn't that your last name? Wait. No, oh my god. That- That's your little sister. That's Astella."

Zach nods before he pushes his plate back and stands up. "Congratulations Ashley, you figured it out all on your own."

"B-But I thought she was dead? W-Wasn't she stillborn?"

"Yeah. She was. I'll see you tomorrow, Ashley. Have a nice night." He mumbles before walking out.

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

I can't believe Zayn cut off the phone call. But at least Louis found out where they were. Once he told me the location I texted Niall and Liam, telling them to hurry up and get over here. I'm giving them an hour to get here. If they aren't here by then I'm going in with Louis, without them.

I needed to get her back. I just needed to, and not just for Nick. For me.

"I-I think I love her Lou."

"I know, Harry. I've known for a while now. It's kind of obvious."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Placing the napkin on the table, I push out my chair and stand up. I feel really bad with the way my and Zach's conversation had ended so I wanted to find him and apologize.

I walk out of the dining room and turn down one of the hallways, hoping to bump into someone that would know where he was. I turn the corner and see someone walking into a room.

I speed up and call out, "Hey! Wait a minute, I need help finding someone."

The person stops and turns around slowly. I can make out the outline of a girl which means it isn't Zayn or, thankfully, some perv.

Once I was close enough the girl turned and tried walking away. Quickly, I grabbed her arm which made her stop in her tracks. She turned around and I gasped, letting go of her arm.

"Allyson?"

She coughs and runs her hand through her hair. "Yeah, hi Ashley."

"Zayn was right. You really did sell me out to Zach didn't you. I bet you weren't even my friend, you were just pretending. Who knew you were such a bitch?" I spat.

"Sorry to break it to you love but yeah, I really was just pretending to be your friend to get Zach to you. So, really, you have no friends at all." Allyson spits out, smirking at me.

I roll my eyes and turn to leave. When I turn and start to walk I bump into someone.

"Sorry," I mumble, moving to go the other way.

"Ashley!"

I stop, tears forming in my eyes.

"Harry," I cry out.

Harry opens his arms and I run into him. He then closes his arms, trapping me inside his strong embrace.

**. . .**

**_Harry's POV_ **

"I told you I would find you, Ashley." I tell her.

"I know Harry. I never doubted you."

I take a deep breath.

"Ashley? I have something I need to tell you."

She looks up at me. "Yeah, Harry?"

"Ashley, I lo-" I get cut off.

"Harry, we gotta go!" Liam shouts from down the hall.

I nod and see Ashley looking at me confused. She only knew one of the guys standing down the hall and that was Louis. She hadn't met Liam or Niall yet. Looks like there would need to be introductions later.

"C'mon, love. Introductions later, leave now."

She nods understanding and takes my hand into hers. We run over to the others and then we all run towards the exit.

Liam, Niall, and Louis went first since all three of them had guns. Their job was to protect Ashley and I and my job was to protect Ashley. So hopefully those three did their jobs correctly so I could do mine.

We passed all the corners without meeting anyone. It was when we were right at the exit when the trouble came.

Zach was right there with Zayn, Allyson, and one of his other workers. The worker, Allyson, and Zayn stood behind Zach with their guns pointed right at us.

Liam, Niall, and Louis got closer together in front of Ashley and I, making sure there were no open spots. I moved Ashley behind me, keeping hold of her arm so she couldn't be taken without me knowing.

I heard Ashley gasp and then felt her move into a kneeling position. I turn around to see her face to face with a little girl.

In a soft voice Ashley says, "Stella, sweetie, I need you to leave. Okay? Can you do that for me, love?"

Stella, as I've now just learned her name, shakes her head and shivers. She was scared, I could tell. I've babysat two of Louis' younger sisters before so I knew the certain signs they gave off.

"Ashley, I think she'd be better off staying here with us. We can take her with us too if you'd like." I whisper into her ear.

Ashley nods and carefully picks Stella up, holding her in a protective way on her hip.

"Guys, we've got a kid with us now. Be careful." I mutter to the lads. They nod, signaling that they've heard what I said.

It was then the gunshots went off. Zach's workers had fired at us. Niall, Liam, and Louis fired back.

They had us turn in a circle so we were now by the exit and Zach and his workers were where we were before. It had worked itself out perfectly.

The six of us carefully backed up towards the door and pushed it open. I ran with Ashley, Stella now in my arms since I would be the strongest to hold her while running. Louis, Niall, and Liam were right behind us still shooting at Zach and his team.

I opened the drivers seat and got in, setting Stella on Ashley's lap once she was in the passengers seat. I opened the trunk to the van from inside so the boys could get in, quickly closing and locking all the doors once they were. Thankfully, the van was completely bulletproof so we were safe.

Stella was huddled in Ashley's lap and all we could hear besides the bullets rebounding off of the van was Ashley's voice trying to soothe Stella.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah, Harry?" Ashley asks, breathlessly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	20. The Wedding

"I'm so nervous, mum. I love him so much I don't want to mess this up." Ashley says.

"I know honey, he loves you too. What you and Harry have can never be ruined, you love each other too much." Elaine says to her stressed daughter.

"I just can't help but worry," Ashley says wringing her hands.

She look in the mirror again, smoothing down her dress. It was plain white except for the small strip of silver that wrapped around her midriff. Ashley's hair was falling down her back in curls and the white veil was pinned to the top of her head. She only had on one piece of jewelry and that was the silver diamond heart necklace that Harry had given her for her birthday after everyone had calmed down.

"Ashley, you need to stop worrying. You look absolutely beautiful and even if you don't think so Harry does." Elaine says.

There were then three knocks on the door before it opened slowly.

"You look beautiful, love."

"Thank you, Louis. You look quite handsome yourself." Ashley says smiling.

"Are we all ready? It's about time to start." Louis says and glances at his watch.

She took a deep breath before turning around to face her mum. Elaine gave her a comforting nod and then Ashley started walking towards Louis, taking his arm. Louis lead her out into the hallway and down some stairs before they stood right in front of two huge oak wood doors.

"You'll be fine, Ash. I never thought I'd get to say this about him but he truly does love you."

Ashley gives Louis a small smile before dropping his arm and putting herself in position next to her dad.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you father," she said softly. The doors then opened and Ashley was faced with friends and family members as she walked down the aisle with her father on her arm towards her future husband.

When she reached him Ashley's father let go of her arm, handing her over to his future son-in-law. Ashley then mouthed an 'I love you' to her family before looking up into emerald green eyes.

They both turned to look at the minister and he began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Harry Styles and Ashley Stone. Marriage is the compromise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives with each other. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys, and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life." The minister took a breath and then continued.

"Harry Styles, do you take Ashley Stone, to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect her; forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death do you apart?"

"I do," Harry said and squeezed her hands a little while smiling.

"Ashley Stone, do you take Harry Styles, to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?"

"I do," she said smiling back at Harry.

"Repeat after me: I, Harry Styles/Ashley Stone take you Ashley Stone/Harry Styles to be my wife/husband, and my better half. I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my wife/husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, for in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my lives and until my last breath."

Ashley and Harry both repeated exactly what the minister said before he started again.

"Repeat after me: This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May it's presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

Both Harry and Ashley repeated what the minister said once again before he continued on.

"Until now Ashley Stone and Harry Styles have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Harry pulled Ashley into him, moving his hands up onto her face before slowly kissing her. Ashley reciprocated the same passion as Harry. They then pulled apart.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Styles."


	21. Epilogue

I woke up frantically, looking around at my surroundings.

"It was just a dream," I mutter to myself. "A dream that had actually happened seven years ago."

I sit up in bed as the door to the room opens slowly. I turn my head to see Harry entering the door carrying a tray of food with our two year old Zoe on his hip and our adopted daughter Stella, who was now twelve, standing next to him.

Everything flooded back to me. Harry and I getting married, adopting Stella, having Zoey, seeing my parents and Nick again. It all just came straight back.

"Happy Birthday, babe." Harry said, with a smile on his face.

I put a smile on my face and Harry sends me a knowing look. Stella runs over and jumps on the bed.

"Hi mummy! Happy Birthday!" She says happily.

"Hi princess." I laugh, giving the top of her head a kiss.

Harry brings Zoe around to me and I take her into my arms.

"Hey baby girl." I say softly.

Zoe gives me a smile and gurgles, her small hand grabbing onto a strand of my hair. I laugh and carefully move her hand out of my hair.

Harry sits down on the corner of our bed after placing the tray of food on the nightstand.

"Stella?" Harry asks.

"Yes daddy?"

"Could you take Zoe to her playpen, please? Then watch her very carefully until mummy and I come out?"

Stella nods and takes Zoe from me, being very careful. She walks out of the room and Harry gets up to close the door. He then walks back and sits next to me.

"You had the nightmare again, didn't you love?" He asks soothingly, pulling me into his side.

I barely nod my head but he knows the answer to his question already.

"You know that they can't get to you, right? Zach's dead and the rest of them are in jail."

"I know. I just," I pause to take a breath. "It was traumatizing for me."

Harry sighs and pulls me closer, resting his chin on the top of my head. "I know, babe. But think of all the good that came out of it."

I smile softly. "I never would've met you if it weren't for Zach and Nick making that bet."

"That's right. And?" Harry says, encouraging me to go on.

"I never would've seen Stella. Never would've been able to save her. And you and I wouldn't be married. And we wouldn't have Zoe either."

Harry smiles. "That's right, babe. Plus you would probably still be friends with Allyson."

"That's true." I say, nodding my head.

"So you see, more good things came out of this than bad things. You just have to focus on all of the good things instead."

I rest my head on his chest. "Yeah, I guess there were more good things than bad."

"You know I'm always right, baby doll." Harry says.

I laugh and shake my head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Styles. Come on, Liam and Louis are coming over soon with their wives and kids. We have to get ready."

"Alright, I'll tell Stella to get dressed and then I'll dress Zoe. You just make yourself look pretty."

I raise my eyebrow at him and cross my arms over my chest.

"Not that you aren't already pretty." He says quickly

Laughing I say, "I know babe. I was just teasing you."

Harry laughs and rolls off of the bed, standing up. "I knew that."

"Uh huh. Sure you did."

Harry sends me one of his famous cheeky grins before he walks out to get the girls ready.

"I love you, Mr. Styles!" I yell out.

"I love you too, Mrs. Styles." I hear back.

I smile and then start getting ready.


	22. The End || Author's Note

Well, there you all have it. That was the final chapter to Stockholm Syndrome.

I thank you all so much for taking the time out of your day to read the chapters that I have put up. I love you all and I hope you really enjoyed reading this book (I know I enjoyed writing it).

To clear some things up the Epilogue was placed seven years into the future after Chapter 19. Harry and Ashley had gotten married and adopted Stella, also having their own baby girl Zoe. Ashley was reunited with her parents and her brother Nick even though that wasn't actually written.

Before the Epilogue the ages of Ashley, Harry, and Stella were 17/18, 20, and 5 (in order of the names). Which made Ashley 24/25, Harry 27, and Stella 12 in the Epilogue. Zoe was 2.

Ashley was 17/18 and 24/25 because that day also just happened to be her birthday.

Once again I thank all of you for taking time out of your day to read my story.

-Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's the first chapter! I know it's really short but this is just a teaser for what's to come.  
> -emma


End file.
